Potion My Heart
by tokisaki
Summary: Jongin sangat menyukai Quidditch dan membenci banyak hal seperti bau napas Chanyeol setelah bangun tidur, celana dalam merah hati Baekhyun, kelas ramuan dan profesor Heechul. Tapi kalau Sehun sunbae, Jongin membenci sekaligus menyukainya. Hunkai. Yaoi.


"Jong, kau dipanggil Victoria Seonsaengnim." Jongin mendongak dari novel horror yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Jongin sambil melirik ke arah Seulgi.

"Tahun depan." Jawab Seulgi sarkatis sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Menghela napas panjang Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi, Jong?" Tanya Chanyeol kakak tingkat sekaligus teman sekamarnya.

"Yang benar saja," jawab Jongin malas sambil menalikan tali sepatunya. "Kalian yang selalu membuat masalah kenapa aku yang harus dipanggil."

Kedua teman sekamarnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, memang cukup terkenal dengan predikat _troublemaker_ di seantero sekolah, dan Jongin yang walaupun berbeda kelas bahkan berbeda tingkat dengan kedua orang itu sering terseret terkena hukuman hanya karena predikatnya sebagai teman sekamar si duo _troublemaker_ dari Gryffindor.

"Eh? Tapi aku dan Chanyeol belum melakukan apa-apa minggu ini. Benarkan Chan?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya polos dan dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalian membuat tanduk tumbuh di kepala Sungjong, meledakkan hampir sebagian ruang kelas dan mengubah Naeun menjadi biru dengan _tidak-melakukan-apa-apa_?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling bertatap-tatapan lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Gumam Jongin bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan kedua sunbaenya itu untuk menuju ke kantor Victoria.

. . .

Jongin mengetuk pintu kayu besar dihadapannya sampai terdengar suara 'Masuk' dari dalam.

"Permisi." Kata Jongin saat memasuki ruangan berusaha mati-matian menahan erangannya saat melihat Professor Heechul, guru yang paling ia benci yang mengajar subjek yang juga paling ia benci.

"Selamat malam Vict Seonsangnim, Professor Heechul." Sapa Jongin.

"Selamat malam Jongin. Silahkan duduk." Victoria membalas sambil tersenyum ramah. Sementara Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sambil terus menikmati tehnya.

"Err, apakah ada sesuatu Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Jongin begitu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi berwarna merah dengan aksen emas khas Gryffindor itu.

"Tidak," Jawab Victoria ramah. "Kami hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal."

Jongin hanya diam sambil menatap Victoria dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Professor Heechul bilang kalau nilaimu di kelasnya kurang baik."

"Sangat kurang baik." Ralat Heechul meletakkan cangkir tehnya, Victoria hanya tersenyum memaklumi melihat raut kesal Jongin.

"Ya, aku rasa."

"Kau sudah berada di tahun kelimamu Jongin, ujian OWLs sudah di depan mata." Mulai Victoria.

"Ya?"

"Dan mengingat nilaimu di kelas Professor Heechul, aku harus mengatakan ini Jongin," Jongin menggigir bibirnya. "Kalau kau tidak lulus dalam satu subjek saja maka aku terpaksa tidak bisa mengizinkanmu bermain Quidditch Jongin."

Mulut Jongin menganga. Lelucon macam apa ini? Semua orang disekolah ini _-di planet ini-_ tahu kalau Jongin mencintai Quidditch lebih dari apapun. Dan dilarang bermain Quidditch sama saja melempar Jongin ke nereka, atau mungkin lebih buruk.

"Tapi seonsaengnim-"

"Aku tahu Jongin." Kata Victoria mengerti betul mengenai anak didiknya.

"Aku akan berusaha dengan keras." Jawab Jongin lemas.

"Kau harus Jongin," potong Heechul. "Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan bantuan untukmu. Kau lelah ku ajar bukan?" Jongin mengangguk antusias tanpa memperdulikan Heechul yang memutar matanya.

"Aku juga lelah mengajarimu," katanya. "Maka dari itu aku sudah menyiapkan murid terbaikku untuk mengajarimu."

"Dari Slytherin?" Yang benar saja?

"Kau keberatan?" Tuduh Heechul sebagai ketua asrama Slytherin.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu." Bantah Jongin cepat.

"Hmm, bagus. Kalau begitu semua baik," kata Heechul. "Dia akan segera mengatur kelas kalian. Namanya Oh Sehun."

 **Potion My Heart**

 **Sumarry: Jongin sangat menyukai Quidditch dan membenci banyak hal seperti bau napas Chanyeol setelah bangun tidur, celana dalam merah hati Baekhyun, kelas ramuan dan profesor Heechul. Tapi kalau Sehun sunbae, Jongin membenci sekaligus menyukainya.**

 **Warn(s): Yaoi, BL, OOC, typo(s), kind of harpot-in-Korea!au**

 **Pair: Hunkai, slight!Krisho, slight!Chanbaek**

 **Disclaimer: Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae saat melihat Jongin duduk lesu dihadapannya. Tadi kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin dipanggil Victoria seonsaengnim tapi kembali-kembali lesu begini.

"Dihukum?" Tanya Junmyeon perhatian. Kini semua mata tertuju pada maknae dari grup kecil mereka ini.

Mereka bukan sebuah kelompok atau geng, mereka hanya teman yang kebetulan senang berkumpul bersama. Jongdae dan Yixing adalah siswa dari Hufflepuff yang juga merupakan anggota Quidditch, Jongdae berada di tahun keenam dan Yixing diatasnya. Lalu ada Kyungsoo teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari Ravenclaw, dan ketiga kakak kelas Kyungsoo yaitu Minseok, Junmyeon dan Luhan yang berada di tahun terakhirnya, tahun ketujuh. Dari Gryffindor ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahun keenam dan Jongin tahun kelima.

"Tidak," gumam Jongin tidak jelas karena kepalanya sedang disembunyikan di lipatan tangannya.

"Terus?" Giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya disela-sela mengunyah permen karetnya. Padahal di perpustakaan dilarang membawa makanan.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil cemberut.

"Kalian tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa pelajaran ramuan," mereka mengangguk serentak. "Professor Heechul mengatakan kalau nilaiku ramuan jelek, maksudku sangat jelek, pada Vict seonsaengnim." Jongin menjeda perkataanya.

"Lalu aku berada di tahun kelima sekarang, sebentar lagi aku harus mengikuti OWLs. Dan kalau ada satu pelajaran yang aku tidak lulus terutama ramuan... aku.."

"Aku?" Tanya mereka.

"Aku..."

"Aku?"

"A-"

"Buruan dong." Amuk Luhan tidak sabar.

"AKU TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN BERMAIN QUIDDITCH LAGI." Teriak Jongin.

"APA?!" Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berteriak sambil serentak berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Mereka berdua juga merupakan anggota Quidditch, apalagi Chanyeol kapten tim Gryffindor, dan Jongin merupakan salah satu _seeker_ andalan mereka. Kehilangan Jongin bisa saja menyebabkan kemunduran bagi asrama mereka.

"Ssstt!" Pekik Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun duduk. Dan Junmyeon yang juga ikut menarik Chanyeol.

"Jangan bercanda Jong. Kita tidak memiliki _seeker_ lagi. Bagaimana kita bisa bermain tanpamu." Kata Chanyeol serius, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah Quidditch jiwa kepemimpinanya akan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Makanya aku harus lulus semua subjek OWLs. Aku tidak masalah dengan subjek lain, yah, walaupun nilaiku tidak bisa dibilang yang terbaik setidaknya mereka memenuhi batas kelulusan. Tapi ramuan... aku benar-benar menyerah." Rengek Jongin sambil menendang-nendang.

"Bukankah ini berita baik? Kita akan menang melawan Gryffindor dengan mudah." Goda Jongdae sambil menyenggol Yixing yang tersenyum kecil dan langsung dipelototi oleh trio Gryffindor.

"Kami tetap tidak akan kalah." Kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sengit.

"Benar, dan aku juga tidak akan dikeluarkan." Tambah Jongin melotot membuat Jongdae tertawa.

"Whoa whoa, _chill_. Kami bercanda, Hufflepuff memang ingin menang tapi tidak dengan cara itu." Bela Jongdae membuat pelototan yang didapatnya melunak.

"Kau bisa belajar dengan Luhan. Dia pintar ramuan. Atau dengan Kyungsoo dia juga pintar ramuan." Kata Junmyeon menyarankan.

"Semua orang dari asrama kalian memang pintar." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengajari Jongin," kata Kyungsoo. "Luhan hyung saja, dia lebih pintar, sangat pintar malah, satu-satunya murid kesayangan Professor Heechul selain dari asramanya."

"Karena Luhan hyung Ravenclaw rasa Slytherin." Gumam Jongdae kali ini.

"Maaf, untuk satu ini aku menyerah." Kata Luhan sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ah waaaae?" rengek Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak Lu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Min. Demi Tuhan aku tidak sanggup." Jawab Luhan mengingat dirinya yang selalu ingin melempar Jongin dengan bola saat mengajari Jongin ramuan.

"Ayolah, hyung. Masa kau pelit begini?" Bujuk Chanyeol juga.

"Hei! Bukan salahku kalau Jongin benar-benar bodoh di ramuan." Protes Luhan tidak terima dipanggil pelit.

"Benar," kata Jongin lesu. "Aku benar-benar bodoh di ramuan."

Jongin menghela napas panjang.

"Arggggh, tidak ada pilihan lain." Kata Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Pilihan lain apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Prof Heechul bilang, dia akan menugaskan muridnya yang paling pintar dikelas ramuan untuk mengajariku."

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa," kata Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya mereka

"Oh Sehun." Jawab Jongin langsung membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membeku dan saling berpandangan.

"Uh-oh."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin melihat ekspresi ganjil kedua sunbaenya.

"Err.."

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali bergabung dengan tim, kau jatuh dari sapumu dan mematahkan lenganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau ingat anak berambut putih yang kau tabrak waktu itu dan mengataimu bodoh?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Jongin mengangguk lagi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas it-

Jangan-jangan...

"Jangan bilang-"

"Dia Oh Sehun."

"Ya Tuhan kumohon jangan." Erang Jongin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak peristiwa dijadikannya Oh Sehun sebagai tutor pribadi ramuannya, tapi laki-laki yang ternyata satu tingkat diatasnya itu sama sekali belum memberinya kabar. Jongin sih tidak keberatan, dia malah senang tidak harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Jongin sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi membaca komik sambil memakan cemilan saat Yeri, adik kelasnya, datang menghampirinya. Menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

"Jongin sunbae," Jongin menoleh melihat sebuah gulungan surat tersodor ke arahnya. "Aku tadi melihat anak tahun pertama Slytherin berkeliaran di depan pintu masuk, saat aku tanya ini katanya ada surat untukmu."

"Oh terima kasih." Kata Jongin menerima surat itu, mengernyit menatap gulungan surat dengan kertas kecoklatan diikat pita berwarna emerald khas Slytherin. Jongin menarik pita itu dengan asal dan membuka suratnya.

 _Minggu, ruang 102 setelah makan malam_

 _-OSH_

Jongin mengernyit membaca surat itu.

Apa-apaan ini?

OSH? Oh Sehun?

"Oh Sehun?" Jongin tanpa sadar menggumamkan pikirannya membuat Taehyung, adik Baekhyun yang satu tingkat dibawahnya, yang kebetulan sedang lewat mendengar dan mengintip ingin tahu dari belakangnya.

"Whoa," pekik Taehyung menarik surat di tangan Jongin. "Oh Sehun yang itu? Kau diajak kencan?" Teriak Taehyung heboh.

"Sehun sunbae yang tampan itu?"

"Oh Sehun yang dari Slytherin itu?"

"OH SEHUN YANG ITU?" Hampir semua orang yang berada di ruangan rekreasi memekik heboh. Yah, Gryffindor memang anak-anaknya suka ngegas semua.

"Apaan sih kalian!" Balas Jongin berdiri lalu merampas suratnya dari tangan Taehyung.

"Iya Oh Sehun yang itu," kata Jongin. "Dan tidak! dia tidak mengajakku kencan!" potong Jongin cepat sebelum Taehyung sempat mengeluarkan suara.

"Heeee~ yang benar?" goda Namjoon sambil tersenyum miring.

"Heeee~ uri Jongin malu-malu rupanya," Hooseok ikut-ikutan menggoda Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya disusul anak-anak lain yang tersenyum miring juga.

"AKU TIDAK!" Teriak Jongin membela diri dengan sedikit malu-malu. Kalau yang menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dia sudah kebal, nah ini satu asrama menggodanya.

"Tidak sia-sia Jongin berguru padaku. Tangkapan bagus bukan?" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Jongin.

"Apaan sih!"

"Aigoo, anakku sudah besar," Chanyeol berkata sambil mendesah lelah yang dibuat-buat. "Kau harus bermain aman, kau dengar ayahmu ini?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan langsung membuat wajah Jongin memerah.

APANYA YANG BERMAIN AMAN?!

"KALIAN MENJIJIKKAN!" Jongin berteriak sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol yang langsung mengundang tawa semua orang. Dengan langkah menghentak Jongin meninggalkan ruangan asramanya.

Jongin berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolahnya, sesekali merutuk karena melupakan baju hangatnya ditengah tiupan angin yang dingin. Ah, mau kembali itu engsi, tapi Jongin mau kemana lagi? Jongin tidak akan sanggup menunggu sebagian orang di asramanya tidur sebelum bisa kembali tapi kalau kembali sekarang dia pasti akan digoda habis-habisan. Menghela napas panjang Jongin terus berjalan sambil menggosok-nggosok lengannya berusaha mengurangi udara dingin yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit berjalan Jongin melihat sebuah pintu salah satu ruangan kelas terbuka tanpa pikir panjang Jongim langsung memasuki ruangan kelas, setidaknya di dalam akan sedikit lebih hangat.

"Permisi?" Bisik Jongin mengintip dari pintu.

"Apa ada orang?" Jongin memasuki ruangan itu sambil celingukan ruangan itu gelap dan... gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin deskripsikan. Menggosok lengannya Jongin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hantu memang bukan hal baru di sekolah ini, tapi tetap tidak menghentikan Jongin untuk merasa ketakutan.

"Hallo?" Coba Jongin sekali lagi.

"Apakah ada or-ARGGGGGH!" Teriakan melengking Jongin terlontar saat merasakan bahunya disentuh sesuatu yang dingin. Otomatis Jongin langsung berjongkok sambil menutup mata dan kedua telinganya, masih dengan bibir yang berteriak.

"Ampun! Ampun! Aku anak baik! Aku tid-"

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak!"

'Manusia?' batin Jongin bertanya-tanya. Jongin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari lutut dan melihat cahaya yang Jongin kira dari ujung sebuah tongkat. Saat sinar itu disingkirkan dari depan wajahnya, Jongin baru bisa melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Jongin berdiri dan mengamati laki-laki yang beberapa inchi lebih tinggi darinya, menggenakan baju hangat rajut berwarna hijau tua dan sangat putih. Benar-benar putih, kulitnya juga rambutnya seperti albino.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin masih terfokus pada rambut platinum lelaki dihadapannya. Sangat putih, mungkin rambut terputih yang pernah Jongin lihat selain rambut si-

"Oh Sehun?" Jongin bertanya memastikan.

"Bukan." Jawab laki-lali di depannya.

Oh, ternyata buk-

CTAAKK

"Aaaww!" Jongin langsung memegangi dahinya yang disentil. Sakit! Pasti sekarang merah.

"Oh Sehun sunbae untukmu." Kata Sehun berbalik berjalan menjauhi anak yang rupanya murid barunya itu. Dia tahu karena Proffesor Heechul sudah memperlihatkan foto bocah ini.

"Aku menyuruhmu datang besok, tapi sekarang kau disini. Ingin memulai kelas kita lebih awal?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke udara membuat deretan lilin yang menempel di dinding batu itu menyala lalu memasukkan tongkatnya ke saku celana panjang berwarna _khaki_ nya.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Jawab Jongin kelewat cepat mendelikkan matanya sambil masih memegangi keningnya. Yang benar saja, Jongin belum menyiapkan mental untuk kelasnya besok apalagi sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan itu.

Disini?

Jongin langsung berlari membuat Sehun memandangnya bingung. Jongin berlari ke depan pintu untuk melihat papan tulisan yang tertempel di depan. Dan benar saja ruangan ini ruangan 102.

Sehun memandangi Jongin yang kali ini kembali lagi, malah tidak lupa untuk menutup pintunya. Sehun kira anak ini akan pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini ruangan 102." Kata Jongin saat Swhun teeus memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sekarang kau tahu. Lalu kenapa kau terus disini?"

"Aku ingin menumpang disini dulu," kata Jongin. "Hitung-hitung pengenalan untuk kelasku besok."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau membahas tentang peraturan-peraturan yang harus kau patuhi?"

"Ada peraturannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tapi tetap berkata okay.

"Pertama, tidak boleh terlambat."

"Tapi-"

"Kedua, jangan berbicara sebelum aku selesai berbicara." Jongin yang masih membuka mulutnya langsung bungkam sambil cemberut.

"Ketiga, kau harus patuh padaku."

"Banyak sekali peraturannya," omel Jongin sambil manyun.

"Oh percayalah padaku kelas tambahan Professor Heechul bahkan memiliki lebih banyak peraturan. Kau ingin bergabung?"

"Tidak tidak aku disini saja." Tolak Jongin kelewat cepat.

"Bagus. Kau boleh tinggal asal tidak mengganggu." Kata Sehun sebelum kembali sibuk pada kegiatannya meracik ramuan. Sementara Jongin mulai menjelajahi ruangan Sehun.

"Oh lintah," kata Jongin sambil mengernyit jijik. "Aku tidak habis pikir ada orang yang menggunakan hewan ini untuk ramuan dan meminumnya."

"Ah ini. Aku tidak tahu ini apa tapi aku yakin benda ini yang meledak terakhir kali aku meracik ramuan." Jongin terus-terusan berbicara sambil terus mengomentari satu persatu benda-benda di ruangan ini sampai setengah ruangan Jongin berhenti saat menyadari betawa besarnya ruangan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa sunbae memiliki ruangan sebesar ini kai kan murid?" Sehun diam, Jongin cemberut.

"Sunbae jawab aku!"

"Kau boleh tinggal tapi tidak mengganggu." Ulang Sehun lagi.

"Tapi aku hanya bertanya."

"Ya. Dan itu mengganggu."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Jongin ingin tertawa, seseoranng menanyainya dan itu mengganggunya. Hah, sunbae ini benar-benar.

"Kau bisa pergi kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja. Mana kuat aku berada disini lebih lama denganmu." Omel Jongin sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kangkah yang menghentak.

"Jongin."

"Apa?!"

"Besok jam tiga tepat. Tidak ada terlambat." Astaga orang ini benar-benar! Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan membanting pintu sebagai jawaban. Uh-oh Jongin akan terjebak dengan orang menyebalkan itu sekarang.

. . .

Jongin berlari dengan kencang dari kelas terakhirnya di lantai satu untuk sampai ke ruangan Sehun di lantai empat. Jongin biasannya tidak peduli dia datang tepat waktu atau tidak tapi dengan Oh Sehun Jongin merasa harus datang tepat waktu dan menertawai kearoganan Sehun.

"Oh kau datang tepat waktu rupanya." Kata Sehun melirik jam begitu pintu ruangannya dibuka dan Jongin masuk.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin bangga.

"Duduk." Perintah Sehun melirik kursi disebelahnya lalu mulai mempersiapkan beberapa alat di meja.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan membuat apa?" Tanya Jongin antusias. Mungkin Jongin memang tidak membenci kelas ramuan dan hanya membenci Professor Heechul. Ya, mungkin.

"Siapa bilang kau akan membuat ramuan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan menghaluskan _Knotgrass_ hari ini, besok, ataupun lusa. Sampai kau mendapatkan serbuk yang benar-benar bagus." Jongin hanya memandangi Sehun kesal saat mendengarnya dan dalam hati menarik ucapannya tadi. Jongin benci kelas ramuan!

Dan benar saja, hampir seminggu pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah menumbuk _Knotgrass_.

"Sunbae mari pelajari yang lain."

"Tidak sampai serbukmu sempurna."

"Haah kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Omel Jongin menumbuk daun kering di hadapnnya dengan keras. "Seperti Prof Heechul. Kau tahu? Prof Heechul juga pernah menyuruhku membelah puluhan lintahbkarena sayatanku tidak sempurna padahal kan aku-"

"Tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan, Jongin." Peringat Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Dan oh aku juga akan menyuruhmu membelah lintah setelah kau berhasil dengan tugasmu ini."

"Menyebalkan."

Beberapa hari kemudian Jongin masih menghaluskan _Knotgrass_ tapi tidak se _grumpy_ biasanya karena Sehun sudah tidak memarahinya lagi ketika dia mengoceh. Karena Sehun sadar menyuruh Jongin melakukan sesuatu saat Jongin sedang marah adalah sebuah bencana.

"Jadi kau tahu sunbae, aku kemarin menyembunyikan boxer merah hati milik Baekhyun hyung." Jongin terkikik saat mengatakannya.

"Hmm,"

"Itu sebagai balasan karena dia mengejek kaos kaki Iron Manku. Maksudku memang kenapa kalau aku memakai kaos kaki Iron Man? Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Hmm,"

"Atau mungkin aku harus memajang boxernya di ruang rekreasi asramaku. Sunbae bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm," Jongin tertawa.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya nanti sore."

Selain Jongin yang belajar ramuan, Sehun juga mempelajari kalau semakin baik mood Jongin semakin cepat Jongin belajar. Jadi akhir-akhir ini bukan hanya gumaman Sehun benar-benar mulai menjawab curhatan tidak jelas milik Jongin.

"Aku bersumpah sunbae, kacang yang rasa upil benar-benar sebuah bencana. Aku rasa aku tidak akan sanggup makan apa-apa dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku bahkan memuntahkan sarapanku tadi pagi." Jongin bergidik mengingat rasa kacang yang semalam dimakannya itu.

"Aku pernah makan yang rasa muntahan." Jongin menatap Sehun horror.

"Muntahan? Ya Tuhan ewh! Aku bahkan sudah mual membayangkannya." Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Jongin.

"Tidak sebanting kalau kau merasakannya langsung."

"Kumohon jangan pernah. Aku tidak akan memakan kacang sialan itu lagi. Sudah cukup aku merasakan makananku bergerak-gerak saat aku memakan coklat kodok."

"Pernahkah kau merasakannya? Mereka bergerak dimulutmu sunbae! Maksudku benar-benar bergerak! Semua sihir ini membuatku gila kadang-kadang."

" _I know right_ ," kekeh Sehun sambil menyadari kalau ternyata tidak buruk kadang untuk mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang benar-benar random dan dan bodoh. Atau mungkin Sehun ketularan bodohnya Jongin? Yah Sehun rasa dia tidak keberatan.

. . .

Tanpa sadar Sehun menanti-nantikan pertemuannya dengan Jongin karena mulai terbiasa dengan Jongin di sekitarnya. Mulai dari obrolan _random_ nya, candaan garingnya, atau bahkan tawa bodohnya itu. Atau yah, setidaknya keberadaan Jongin disekitarnya itu sudah cukup sekalipun Sehun tidak akan pernah mengakuinya ke orang lain. Tapi hari ini kenapa bocah itu belum datang juga?

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja kayu dengan tidak sabaran. Sebelum kelas mereka dimulai Sehun sudah memberikan peraturan-peraturannya dan yang nomor satu adalah tidak boleh terlambat. Terlambat lima menit, sepuluh menit seperti biasanya Sehun bisa makhlumi _-ini karena Sehun baik hati, bukan karena Jongin sangat menggemaskan saat meminta maaf, bukan, sama sekali bukan-_ tapi ini hampir dua jam dan Jongin belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Dengan marah Sehun beranjak dari kursinya untuk kembali ke asramanya. Masa bodo Jongin mencarinya nanti. Dan Sehun pastikan Jongin akan dihukum setelah ini.

Saat hendak menaiki tangga Sehun bisa melihat Kris berjalan kejauhan masih dengan seragam Quidditchnya. Ah, bukankah hari ini pertandingan Slytherin versus Gryffindor? Pantas saja bocah itu mangkir dari kelasnya bersama Sehun bocah itukan _Quidditch freak_. Tch, membuat Sehun makin sebal saja.

"Oh, hun. Kau darimana?" Sapa Kris.

"Biasa. Menunggu bocah hitam yang sepertinya bersenang-senang denganmu di lapangan." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Loh kau belum tahu?" Tanya Kris membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Jongin mematahkan tangannya karena terhantam bola bludger, lalu terjatuh dari atas sapunya. Aku rasa cukup parah, pertandingan dihentikan di tengah jalan dan Jongin belum keluar dari ruang kesehatan sampai sekarang." Jelas Kris lalu mengernyit melihat wajah Sehun yang memucat.

"Hun?" panggil Kris pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hun kau mau kemana? Sehun?" Teriakan Kris diacuhkan oleh Sehun yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Sehun terus berjalan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi punggungnya, tangannya juga ikut berkeringat tapi kakinya terus membentuk langkah lebar supaya segera sampai di ruang kesehatan.

Bodoh. Dihantam bola bludger lalu jatuh? Setinggi apa Jongin jatuh? Berapa banyak tulang yang Jongin patahkan? Apakah Jongin berdarah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya membuat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Dari kejauhan Sehun bisa melihat segerombolan merah, seragam Quidditch Gryffindor, berceceran di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol langsung berdiri begitu melihat Sehun yang terlihat... marah?

"Awww aww Aaaaaaw!" Teriakan Jongin dari dalam malah semakin membuat Sehun kalap.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi yang diabaikan oleh Sehun, matanya hanya tertuju pada pintu ruangan kesehatan yang tertutup.

"Sehun kau tidak boleh masuk." Kata Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan lurus Sehun. Tapi lagi-lagi Sehun mengabaikannya dan membuka pintu itu lalu membantingnya tutup lagi.

Semua orang di ruang kesehatan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk melihat siapa yang membanting pintu. Teriakan Jongin yang sudah setengah jalan juga langsung berhenti.

"Sehun sunbae," Jongin memanggil nama Sehun dengan suaranya yang serak dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Napas Sehun terengah, kepala Jongin dibalut perban dengan ada bercak kemerahan di dahinya. Tangannya sudah selesai ditangani dan sekarang kakinya sedang dalam perawatan dengan tiga orang suster harus memegangi Jongin yang meronta, berteriak sambil menahan air matanya.

Desahan lega langsung terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Jongin baik-baik saja. Terluka tapi baik-baik saja.

"Sunbae maaf aku tidak datang..." kata Jongin pelan. "Tadi aku bertanding lalu aku jatuh. Sepertinya kami kalah dan-"

"Bodoh." Putus Sehun. Bertanding, bertanding, bertanding. Hanya itu yang Jongin pikirkan. Siapa peduli kalau Gryffindor kalah selama Jongin baik-baik saja.

Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu, Sehun lagi-lagi berbalik meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang memanggil namanya dan tatapan bingung dari seluruh anak Gryffindor.

. . .

Sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan dua hari lalu Sehun belum mengabarinya sama sekali, Sehun bahkan tidak membalas surat-surat yang Jongin kirim. Apa Sehun masih marah? Karena apa? Karena dirinya yang terlambat? Tapi bukankah Sehun berlebihan kalau memdiamkannya gara-gara Jongin terlambat? Toh Jongin terlambat karena kecelakaan bukan karena dia ingin.

Jongin menghempaskan dirinya di ranjangnya. Dua hari ini Jongin juga belum beranjak sama sekali dari kasurnya, karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melarangnya. Tapi besok Jongin berjanji akan keluar untuk menemui Sehun.

Bangun keesokan paginya Jongin meraih jam tangannya di meja. Pukul setengah sembilan pasti sekarang semua orang sedang berada di kelas.

'Kesempatan bagus.' Batin Jongin bangkit dari kasurnya dan meraih tongkat bantu berjalannya di samping tempat tidur.

Setelah membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Jongin dengan tertatih keluar dari asramanya. Lalu menghela napas panjang, untuk keluar dari asramanya saja membutuhkan waktu selama ini, bagaimana keruangan Sehun. Jongin yakin jarak yang biasanya bisa ditempuhnya dalam lima menit akan memakan waktu banyak sekarang. Oh, bagaimana Jongin berharap dia bisa menyihir dirinya melayang tanpa menarik perhatian orang banyak.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir empat puluh lima menit berjalan dan dua jam menunggu akhirnya terdengar bunyi istirahat makan siang. Jongin langsung bangkit dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya mengusir rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menghinggapi. Jongin sengaja menunggu di ruangan Sehun karena yakin Sehun akan kemari.

Dan benar saja sepuluh menit kemudian Jongin mendengar pintu dibuka.

"Sehun sunbae," sapa Jongin tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Sehun masuk. "Maafkan aku sunbae aku tidak datang dua hari ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung melarangku bangun dari tempat tidur. Tapi aku sudah mengirim banyak surat untuk sunbae. Apakah suratku tidak sampai atau sunbae terlalu sibuk untu-"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Eh? Tentu saja untuk menemui sunbae."

"Kau bodoh? Kau masih belum sembuh."

"Oh," Jongin tersenyum bodoh. "Jangan khawatir sunbae. Ini bukan apa-apa, aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk, dan aku kemungkinan bisa mengalami yang lebih buruk lagi. Tapi tenang saja aku akan cepat sembuh dan bermain Quidditch lagi, menjadi pemain profesional dan mengalah-"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan Quidditch," kata Sehun terlihat tidak senang. Tadinya Sehun ingin bersikap biasa saja tapi lagi-lagi mendengar Jongin meracau Quidditch ini, Quidditch itu, Sehun lelah... dan khawatir.

"Apa?"

"Kau!" Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin marah. "Kau selalu memikirkan Quidditch. Hidupmu tidak hanya berpusat pada permainan bodoh itu."

"Quidditch bukan permainan bodoh!" Marah Jongin balik.

"Ya! Permainan itu dan semua orang yang memainkannya itu bodoh!"

"Tidak!" Teriak Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun, mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ayah dan Ibuku pemain Quidditch! Dan mereka tidak bodoh!"

"Mereka bodoh!"

"Mereka tidak!"

"Ya mereka bodoh! Kalau tidak mereka masih akan hidup sampai sekarang! Dan kalau kau tidak berhenti sekarang kau akan seperti mereka!" Teriak Sehun final. Baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya saat melihat air mata Jongin mulai menetes.

"Kau.."

"Jongin aku.."

"Jangan pernah membawa-bawa orang tuaku! Dan kau! Kau dan pemikiran sempitmu itu, aku harap kaulah yang mati!" Amuk Jongin menggebu-gebu tapi dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu." Jongin mengatakannya lalu meraih kasar tongkatnya dan berjalan tertaih keluar. Sehun menatap punggung Jongin dalam dia. Sehun tahu dirinya salah, tapi egonya membuat tubuhnya membeku dan hanya menatap Jongin, padahal dia tahu, dia seharusnya minta maaf.

"Brengsek!" Sehun menendang kursi yang tadi diduduki Jongin dengan marah.

Diluar Jongin masih berjalan tertatih sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Jongin! Hey Jongin!" Sapa Kris lalu menghampiri Jongin. "Kau dari Seh- Kau menangis?" Tanya Kris saat sudah berada di hadapan Jongin.

"Izinkan aku," Jongin dengan sembarangan menarik tongkat sihir Kris.

" _Portus_ *" ucapnya mengarahkan tongkat Kris pada buku yang dipegang oleh Kris mengubah buku itu menjadi _portkey_ **.

"Jongin ada apa? Jongin hey-" belum selesai bertanya, Jongin sudah menyentuh _portkey_ baru itu dan menghilang, meninggalkan Kris sendirian dan kebingungan.

"Kalian yakin sudah mencarinya? Kalian yakin Jongin tidak ada?" Chanyeol begitu tadi Yeri memberitahunya kalau Jongin hilang.

"Sudah hyung. Kami sudah mencari dimana-mana." Jawab Taehyung.

"Pasti ada!"

"Chan tenang." Kata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin Jongin meng-"

BRUK

Semua orang menoleh saat mendengarkan suara berdebam dan menemukan Jongin yang terduduk ditanah sambil menangis.

"Jongin?" Kata Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jongin yang terus menangis membuat seisi asrama kebingungan.

. . .

"Kau apakan Jongin?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun saat mereka sedang memakan sarapan, kemarin Sehun tidak kembali ke asrama sampai larut malam Kris jadi belum sempat menanyainya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Kata Sehun membaca buku sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura aku tahu kemarin Jo-"

"Kris hyung." Ucapan Kris terpotong saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan buku catatan Kris yang terbawa Jongin kemarin. "Jongin membawa ini kemarin."

"Ah benar. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?" Kris sedikit canggung menanyai Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sekarang tidak seoerti biasanya yang selalu tersenyum, Chanyeol terlihat serius dan.. marah.

"Makin parah," Jawab Chanyeol. "Kakinya bengkak karena dipaksa untuk berjalan, dia juga demam semenjak kemarin dan tidak berhenti menangis, meskipun aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa." Chanyeol melirik berbahaya ke arah Sehun dan yang dilirik tetap acuh.

"Itu terdengar buruk. Sampaikan pada Jongin semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Kris.

"Tentu." Jawab Chanyeol masih melirik Sehun lalu kembali ke Kris. "Aku duluan hyung." Pamit Chanyeol sebelum pergi yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sehun yang juga pergi.

Tiga hari kemudian mereka berpapasan di depan ruang makan. Kaki Jongin terlihat sudah baik-baik saja tapi tangannya masih terbalut perban dan tanpa senyuman bodohnya ataupun rengekan manjanya. Jongin bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, wajar saja siapapun akan marah kalau ada seseorang mengatakan hal sebodoh yang Sehun katakan. Tapi Sehun tidak akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena Jongin juga bersalah. Bersalah karena ceroboh.

Perang dingin mereka terjadi selama beberapa hari. Mereka berdua terlalu keras kepala untuk berbicara dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka tapi tidak sama-sama tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Seperti ini lagi-lagi Sehun terus memandangi Jongin dari kejauhan tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya." Kata Kris sudah habis kesabaran pada Sehun yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Minta maaf karena dia bodoh? Tidak terima kasih." Kata Sekhun datar sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Kau melukainya."

"Dia juga melukai dirinya sendiri."

"Sehun," peringat Kris.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Sehun mengacuhkan Kris. Sudah cukup, sepertinya Kris sendiri yang harus turun tangan.

. . .

"Jongin! Jongin!"

Jongin menghela napas saat melihat Kris mendekat. Jongin sudah berusaha menghindari Sehun dan teman-temannya dan melihat Kris mendekat sudah pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu," jawab Jongin. "Aku duluan, Taem."

"Ada apa Kris sunbae?"

"Jongin apapun yang Sehun katakan aku minta maaf."

"Tidak. Kris sunbae tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Aku minta maaf untuk Sehun." Alis Jongin berkerut.

"Kalau memang Sehun sunbae merasa bersalah dia yang harusnya datang dan meminta maaf."

"Apakah karena Quidditch?" Tanya Kris yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi dia mengataiku bodoh dan Quidditch bodoh. Dia marah karena aku terjatuh padahal bukan keinginanku untuk terjatuh. Dia juga mengatakan hal-hal jahat padaku." Jongin membuang wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah.

"Kau tahu Sehun tidak serius dengan perkataannya. Dia hanya marah."

"Tetap saja..."

"Sehun dia," Kris memandang jauh. "Sebenarnya punya kenangan buruk dengan Quidditch."

"Kenangan apa?"

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya, mungkin Sehun akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti."

"Apakah itu buruk?"

"Hmm, aku mengenal Sehun dari kecil. Dan bisa dibilang Sehun jadi seperti ini karena hal itu."

"Pasti sangat buruk."

"Sangat." Senyum Kris tipis.

"Aku sangat mengenal Sehun dan aku tahu Sehun sangat ingin berbaikan denganmu." Kata Kris.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku juga ingin berbaikan dengan Sehun sunbae. Aku ingin diajari lagi, aku ingin mengobrol lagi, aku.." merindukan Sehun sunbae.

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah tidak marah lagi pada Sehun?"

"Aku marah, tadinya. Tapi sekarang aku rasa aku harus mulai memikirkan alasannya marah juga. Lagipula aku juga harus meminta maaf karena aku juga mengatakan hal yang tidak baik pada Sehun sunbae."

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Kris.

"Benarkah?"

"Emm, asal kau serius mau berbaikan dengan Sehun."

"Aku sangat serius!" Kata Jongin antusias mmebuat Kris tertawa.

"Kalau begitu serahkan padaku."

* * *

"Kau gila?" Junmyeon mendelik ke arah Kris yang baru saja mengusulkan ide gila dengan santainya. Junmyeon baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya saat Kevin, burung hantu kekasihnya itu, datang dan membawa surat yang berisi permintaan bertemu dari Kris di lapangan Quidditch. Junmyeon kira Kris akan mengajaknya berkencan atau yah.. setidaknya berduaan dengannya. Makanya Junmyeon curiga saat melihat Jongin bersama Kris, dan benar saja kecurigaannya beralasan.

"Kau menyuruh Jongin pura-pura jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini? Tangannya bahkan belum sembuh, Fan." Seharusnya Kris tahu batasnya dan berhenti kalau Junmyeon sudah memanggil nama aslinya.

"Ayolah, sayang. Bantu kami kali ini saja." Mohon Kris.

"Tidak, tidak," tolak Junmyeon membayangkan reaksi orang tua Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kalau mengetahui rencana mereka. "Kalau masalah belajar ramuan. Aku sendiri yang akan mengajari Jongin, tidak masalah seberapa bodohnya Jongin."

"Myeon, ini bukan hanya sekedar nilai ramuan Jongin," bantah Kris memegang bahu kekasihnya, Jongin mengangguk. "Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Anak ini jatuh cinta."

Jongin yang sedari tadi menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya langsung melotot ke arah Kris.

"Kris sunbae!" Protes Jongin. Kris tersenyum kecil dan Junmyeon memandangnya kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanya Junmyeon memastikan.

"I-itu.." jawab Jongin gugup. " _Well_ , aku memang ingin baikan dengan Sehun sunbae... Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun sunbae. Walaupun yah, Sehun sunbae tampan sih, sangat tampan maksudku. Sangat pintar. Agak menyebalkan juga, tapi sebenarnya tidak semenyebalkan itu. Mungkin aku memang sedikit naksir padanya, tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya atau-"

Junmyeon ingin tertawa geli melihat Jongin yang salah tingkah begini, lalu melirik ke arah Kris yang memberikannya tatapan _'kan-sudah-kubilang'_ padanya.

"-aku tahu aku mungkin bukan tipenya Sehun sunbae. Aku bahkan sangat jauh dari mantannya dulu, Irene sunbaenim dari Beauxbatons benar-benar cantik dan anggun. Yang aku bisa hanya bermain Quidditch dan Sehun sunbae bahkan tidak menyukai Quidditch-" Junmyeon kembali menatap Jongin yang menendang-nendang tanah sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"-tapi kan tidak ada salahnya kala-"

"Baiklah akan kubantu."

"Eh?" Jongin dan Kris memandang Junmyeon kaget. Junmyeon menghela napas, sebenarnya dia masih sedikit keberatan dengan ide gila Yifan tapi kalau masalah hati... Junmyeon mana tega menolak.

"Jongin kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Junmyeon memastikan.

"Sangat yakin!" Jawab Jongim bersemangat. Tuh kan bagaimana Junmyeon bisa menolak.

"Baiklah baiklah."

" _Yes_!" Sorak Jongin.

"Fan kau berhutang padaku." Junmyeon mendelik ke arah Kris.

"Aku tahu. Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu kencan setelah ini." Kata Kris lalu mengecup dahi Junmyeon sekilas. Jongin cuma bisa memandang iri. Duh enaknya punya pacar.

"Oke, kalian _stand by_ di posisi. Aku akan memanggil Sehun." Kris berkata lalu berlari keluar lapangan.

"Hyung nanti kalau aku terlalu gugup dan lupa menjatuhkan diri. Goyang saja sapuku biar aku jatuh oke?" Pesan Jongin yang diangguki Junmyeon.

Junmyeon bersumpah akan menyiapkan matras begitu selesai menjatuhkan Jongin nanti.

"Baiklah aku naik hyung." Pamit Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai melayang dengan sapunya. Junmyeon sedikit was-was melihat Jongin terbang dengan tidak imbang karena satu tangannya yang sedang sakit.

Begitu Jongin sudah sampai di atas Junmyeon bisa melihat sosok Kris dan Sehun dari kejauhan, mereka terlihat mengobrol biasa sampai Kris berpura-pura terkejut melihat Jongin yang sedang asyik terbang dengan sapunya.

Sehun menoleh dan kaget bukan main saat melihat Jongin melayang-layang diudara. Demi Tuhan gips Jongin bahkan belum dilepas!

"Jongin!"

Mata Sehun makin membulat saat melihat sapu Jongin bergoyang dan bocah itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan secepat kilat-menurut Kris-Sehun langsung merampas sapu di genggaman Kris dan melesat ke arah Jongin.

Kris ikutan melotot melihat Sehun terbang dengan kecepatan super dan berpacu dengan gaya gravitasi yang menarik Jongin.

Jongin yakin Sehun akan menangkapnya, atau setidaknya kalau bukan Sehun, Junmyeon hyung pasti sudah menyiapkan pengaman dibawah. Benar kan? Tolong katakan itu benar.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Jongin berteriak kencang, sedikit menyesali keputusannya. Kalau dia benar-benar jatuh dan mematahkan tulangnya lagi habis sudah dia!

"ARGHHHHH!" Jongin masih menjerit saat merasakan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang Jongin tidak tahu apa.

Atau jangan-jangan Jongin sudah terjatuh di tanah? Tapi kok tidak sakit?

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak dan buka matamu." Jongin berhenti menjerit dan membuka matanya menemukan dirinya sekarang berada di pelukan Sehun yang kelihatan terengah.

"Sehun sunbae.."

"Kau bodoh! Apa volume otakmu lebih kecil dari simpanse?! Apa yang kau lakukan terbang dengan kondisi seperti itu?! Kau ingin mati?!"

"M-maaf..." Jawab Jongin setengah linglung melihat Sehun yang sedang memarahinya, bukan seperti marah saat mereka bertengkar dulu. Kali ini marahnya Sehun terkesan lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran?

"Jongin kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mendongak ke arah Junmyeon dan Kris lalu mengangguk masih benar-benar terlihat linglung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sekarang. Kau yakin benar-benar baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Sehun masih mengomel yang benar-benar terlihat _out-of-character_. Dimana Oh Sehun yang cuek dan dingin huh?

"Aku okay." Kata Jongin mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Membuat Sehun makin curiga, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu dan malah tertawa. Sehun rasa Jongin membenturkan kepalanya.

"Kita keruang kesehatan sekarang." Kata Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Kau bisa berjalan kan?" Jongin mengangguk masih tersenyum tapi Sehun masih setengah tidak percaya dan merangkulakn lengannya ke pinggang Jongin.

"Kris aku akan ke ruang kesehatan. Katakan pada yang lain kalau aku akan terlambat." Pamit Sehun pada Kris lalu sedikit membungkuk pada Junmyeon.

"Roger,"

"Hati-hati Jongin." Senyum Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya yang dibalas senyuman bodoh Jongin yang jelas mengatakan teeima kasih.

"Kau benar-benar akan mati karena kebodohanmu." Omel Sehun masih marah.

"Hehe, kan ada sunbae." Jawab Jongin masih dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Ya, kalau tidak kita semua akan ke pemakamanmu sekarang."

"Hehe."

Junmyeon masih memandang mereka yang sedang berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Aku rasa bukan hanya Jongin yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Aku tahu," Jawab Kris lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo pergi, aku berhutang satu kencan padamu." Katanya lalu menarik tangan Junmyeon.

"Dasar." Gumam Junmyeon tapi tersenyum dan mengikuti langakh kekasih tingginya itu.

. . .

Setelah kejadian itu Sehun benar-benar mengawasinya dengan ketat yang juga berarti menambah waktu belajar mereka, malah bukan hanya ramuan, Sehun sekarang merangkap menjadi guru pribadinya di semua mata pelajaran. Sehun bahkan menunggunya di depan kelas dengan alasan takut kecolongan kalau Jongin melakukan hal ceroboh lagi.

"Ditunggu pacarmu tuh." Goda Taemin saat lagi-lagi melihat Sehun bersandar di samping kaca di lorong depan ruang kelasnya.

"Dia bukan!" Protes Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Sampai nanti, okay." Pamit Jongin yang dibalasi anggukan dari Taemin lalu berlari kecil menuju Sehun yang sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin sunbae bisa sampai disini dengan cepat?" tanya Jongin masih heran oleh Sehun yang bisa sampai dikelasnya di lantai dua dari lantai lima hanya selang waktu beberapa menit.

"Karena aku hebat," Jawab Sehun santai menganggkat bahunya membuat Jongin mendengus.

"Dan hari ini adalah?"

 _"Defence Against the Dark Arts."_

"Oh kumohon jangan." Erang Jongin mengetahui pelajaran yang hari ini akan mereka pelajari lalu menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

Sehun melirik Jongin disampingnya lalu menawarkan. "Mau makan siang dulu?"

"Emm," Angguk Jongin antusias melupakan rasa sebalnya tadi. Sehun hanya bisa mendengus geli, cepat sekali berubahnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di halaman sekolah sambil memakan makan siang masing-masing.

"Kau harusnya memakan makanan sehat." Kata Sehun menatap Jongin yang lahap menghabiskan makan siangnya di hadapannya.

" _Mac and cheese_ dan semua _junk food_ itu sehat," jawab Jongin dengan mulut penuh. "Untuk kewarasanku." Tambahnya lagi membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Ya, dan akan membuatmu bodoh, gemuk, dan cepat mati." Jongin cemberut. "Eh salah, membuatmu _tambah_ bodoh. Kau kan memang bodoh." Ejek Sehun santai memasukkan potongan ikan gorengnya kedalam mulut.

"Dasar sok," gerutu Jongin kembali melanjutkan makannya dan mengacuhkan Sehun.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam sampai Jongin melihat Sehun menyodorkan potongan ikan gorengnya ke hadapannya. Jongin mendongak dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Makan ikan. Kau mau pintar kan?" kata Sehun lagi-lagi membuat Jongin mendengus. Tidak bisakah orang ini tidak menyinggung-nyinggung kemampuan otaknya?

Toh, Jongin tetap menerima suapan Sehun.

"Emm, lumayan." Nilai Jongin lalu mengambil sesendok penuh _mac and cheese_ nya dan ganti menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun.

"Apa? Aku tidak suka makanan seperti itu." Kata Sehun kembali memakan ikannya.

"Ayolaah sunbae. Sekali saja, dicoba dulu." Rengek Jongin, Sehun maunya tetap menolak tapi melihat Jongin cemberut membuat Sehun menghela napas kalah lalu menarik tangan Jongin dan menelan sesendok _Mac and Cheese_ dari Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit, Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara yang lain masih mengamati dua orang dengan jubah hijau dan merah yang duduk berdua sambil berpegangan tangan.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Sehun menyeret Jongin ke stasiun dan menyuruhnya membawa beberapa setel pakaian.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin menyembunyikan hidungnya dibalik _scarf_ untuk menghindari dingin. Besok malam natal dan Sehun mengajaknya pergi tapi sampai sekarang Jongin tidak tahu mereka akan kemana.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sehun. Beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun menanyai Jongin apakah dia sibuk saat natal, dan Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil terus mengerjakan soal yang diberi Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah sibuk saat natal. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Biasanya memang Jongin selalu menghabiskan natal di rumah keluarga Baekhyun yang mungil dan hangat, tapi selain itu Jongin selalu terbuka untuk segala kemungkinan.

"Ayo," Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya menerobos kerumunan di stasiun sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Beberapa orang memandang mereka senang karena tidak bisa dipungkiri Sehun memang sedikit _'lebih jinak'_ sejak sering bersama dengan Jongin. Tapi beberapa orang memandangi mereka iri karena rumor tentang Sehun dan Jongin yang katanya berkencan sedang ramai dibicarakan, dan tentu saja hal ini semakin menguatkan rumor itu. Sekalipun mereka sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga bungkus keripik kentang dan hampir dua jam penuh meliuri bahu Sehun. Jongin merasakan tangan dingin Sehun menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sehun.

Sehun menuntun Jongin yang masih setengah mengantuk ke dalam taksi dan mereka mengendarai taksi selama beberapa menit sambil tangan Jongin masih terus digenggam oleh Sehun. Jongin tidak protes karena jujur genggaman Sehun sangat nyaman.

Setelah sampai mereka turun dari taksi Jongin melihat ke deretan rumah disekitarnya. Sederet rumah yang terlihat sama terbuat dari batu bata berwarna abu-abu dengan kesan suram, menurut Jongin. Dihadapan rumah itu tertulis nomor rumah dan nama keluarga Sehun.

"Rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Emm," Sehun mengangguk. "Kau bilang kau bebas saat natal. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengajakmu menghabiskan natal bersamaku." Kata Sehun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun besok kalau kau keberatan." Tambah Sehun. Natal masih dua hari lagi dan Jongin masih punya kesempatan untuk berangkat besok kalau memang ingin menghabiskan malam natalnya ditempat lain.

"Tidak tidak aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Jongin kelewat cepat membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar memiliki acara. Hanya saja, apakah boleh kalau aku bergabung bersama keluargamu?"

"Tentu saja," Balas Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ibuku pasti senang mendapat teman mengobrol."

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan Jongin masuk.

Jongin menurut dan memasuki rumah Sehun yang hangat. Kesan pertama yang Jongin dapat adalah rumah Sehun tidak sesuram penampilan luarnya. Di dalam hangat dengan aroma pengharum ruangan yang menyenangkan, temboknya berwarna coklat muda dengan perabot yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat ruangan ini tampak benar-benar luas.

"Mom, aku pulang." Kata Sehun setelah mereka mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah di depan pintu. Jongin tidak mendengar ada langkah yang mendekat, namun ada seseorang yang datang, ibu Sehun, sangat cantik untuk usianya dengan rambut kecoklatan yang panjang dan senyumnya yang teduh. Dan menggunakan kursi roda.

"Kau sudah datang?" suaranya juga terdengar menyenangkan seperti gemericik air menurut Jongin.

Jongin terdiam sesaat mengetahui bahwa ibu Sehun ternyata duduk di kursi roda saat ibu dan anak itu sedang melepas rindu.

"Oh kau membawa seseorang?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat bahwa Ibu Sehun sedang mengintip kearahnya lewat punggung putranya.

"Ah iya ini Jongin, Eomma." Kata Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu bibi." Sapa Jongin sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Jongin. Silahkan masuk, jangan sungkan-sungkan." Kata Ibu Sehun tersenyum ramah.

Setelah berkenalan sedikit, Ibu Sehun mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan menyajikan biskuit dan teh.

"Jadi apa kalian teman sekamar di asrama?" tanya Ibu Sehun.

"Oh tidak tidak," jawab Jongin setelah meneguk tehnya. "Saya dari Gryffindor."

"Jadi teman sekelas?"

"Saya masih tahun kelima."

Ibu Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang asyik menikmati biskuitnya.

"Dia muridku." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Murid?"

"Hehe iya," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ibu tidak mengerti."

"Jadi begini, bi. Nilai ramuanku sangat buruk. Amat sangat buruk. Akhirnya Prof Heechul menyuruh Sehun sunbae mengajariku."

"Ah benarkah? Aku harap Sehun dapat membantu."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka mengobrol lagi untuk beberapa saat, maksudnya Jongin dan Ibu Sehun karena Sehun sendiri lebih memilih diam dan menonton.

TING

"Ah, aku rasa masakanku matang." Kata Ibu Sehun. "Eomma akan mengeceknya."

"Biar saya bantu." Tawar Jongin tersenyum lalu mengankat namoan berisi gelas-gelas kotor dan mengikuti ibu Sehun ke dapur.

"Hmm sepertinya sudah matang." Kata Ibu Sehun saat Jongin baru saja meletakkan gelas-gelas kotor yang dibawanya ke wastafel.

"Aduh aku lupa membawa tongkatku, bagaimana aku mengangkatnya," keluh Ibu Sehun. "Jongin bibi akan mengambil tong-"

"Tidak usah bi biar saya saja." Tawar Jongin lagi tersenyum lebar.

Jongin ingin membantu mengangkat panci besar berisi kalkun itu ke meja tapi baru terangkat beberapa senti tangannya sudah menyerah. Lengannya memang sudah tidak dibalut perban tapi bukan berarti tangannya sudah sembuh total, Jongin masih kesusahan untuk mengangkat barang yang berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jongin?" Tanya ibu Sehun melihat Jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Ah iya. Tidak papa." Balas Jongin.

"Sini biar aku saja," Potong Sehun tiba-tiba muncul lalu mengangkat panci sup itu dengan mudah. "Kau belum boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat."

"Aku akan ke kamarku, kau nanti bisa langsung menyusulku," Jongin menangangguk. "Eomma aku ke kamar dulu." Pamit Sehun pada Ibunya.

"Ingat, jangan mengangkat yang berat-berat." Perintah Sehun pada Jongin.

"Iya iya aku tahu." Jawab Jongin malas.

Setelah Sehun menghilang dari dapur Ibu Sehun menoleh pada Jongin. "Kau sedang terluka Jongin?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak Bi," kata Jongin. "Hanya terjatuh saat bermain Quidditch beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku rasa lenganku belum sembuh total." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan Ibu Sehun membelalak kaget.

"Kau.. bermain Quidditch?" Tanya Ibu Sehun.

"Emm, aku seorang _seeker_." Jawab Jongin bangga. "Apa ada yang salah bi?" Tanya Jongin balik saat melihat raut terkejut Ibunya.

"Ah tidak hanya saja.." Ibu Sehun tersenyum. "Syukurlah." Katanya tulus makin membuat Jongin bingung.

"Eh?"

"Tidak," Ibu Sehun tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau susul saja Sehun. Mungkin kau ingin mandi sebelum makan malam."

"Ah iya benar, mandi. Hehe sampai lupa." Kata Jongin cengegesan disusul senyiman geli Ibu Sehun. "Baiklah aku akan ke Sehun sunbae."

"Kamar Sehun pintu pertama dari tangga sebelah kiri."

"Okay bi." Jawab Jongin ceria dan membuat Ibu Sehun tersenyum lagi.

. . .

"Sunbae apa aku boleh memakai selimutmu?"

"Emm," Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin yang kangsung melompat ke tempat tidur Sehun dan membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut. Inilah sebabnya Jongin benci mandi di musim dingin, tapi berhubung dia berada di rumah Sehun malu dong kalau dirinya bau keringat.

"Kau mau selimut lagi?" Jongin sudah memakai baju hangat dan kaos kaki Sehun tapi masih tetap menggigil membuat Sehun tidak tega.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah katakan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Kata Sehun kembali sibuk menata buku-buku lamanya. Jongin berdiam diri cukup lama sampai dirinya merasa cukup hangat untuk bergerak.

Jongin mulai mengamati kamar Sehun sampai oandangannya terjatuh pada bingkai foto di meja nakas Sehun. Ada dua bingkai satunya foto Sehun dengan keluarganya dan satunya adalah foto Sehun yang berusia kira-kira sembilan tahun bersama Kris menggunakan... baju Quidditch?

"Sunbae kau.. pernah bermain Quidditch?"

"Semua orang pernah." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Tapi bukankah kau membenci Quidditch?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sunbae kau membenci Quidditch kan?"

"Sehun sunbae jawab aku?!"

"Sunbaeeee~"

"Tidak Jongin. Aku tidak membenci Quidditch. Aku hanya.. tidak menyukainya untuk beberapa alasan." Jawab Sehun akhirnya. Mendengarkan jawaban Sehun mau tidak mau membuatnya teringat perkataan Kris.

 _'Sehun mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan Quidditch.'_

"Kenapa?" Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tapi tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jadi kau tidak membenci Quidditch?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti-"

"Bukan berarti aku menyukai Quidditch." Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya begitu Sehun berhasil menebak pertanyaan dan majawab mandahului.

"Tapi waktu itu kau benar-benar marah semua orang akan berpikir kau membenci Quidditch kalau melihatmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak membenci Quidditch saat itu aku hanya.." suara Sehun memelan. "Takut."

"Kau apa?" Tanya Jongin karena tidak mendengar bisikan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan memandang lurus ke arah Jongin.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil meringkuk di dalam selimut Sehun lagi saat Sehun hanya diam dan memandanginya. Sehun menghela napas lalu bangkit menuju ranjangnya.

Kali ini Jongin yang terdiam saat melihat Sehun duduk di depannya masih terus memandanginya.

"Aku tidak membenci Quidditch aku hanya takut Jongin."

"Takut apa?" Cicit Jongin merasa benar-benar gugup.

"Takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Kata Sehun serius terus menatap lurus ke mata Jongin lalu mulai menurunkan wajahnya mendekati milik Jongin.

Jongin tiba-tiba menahan napas melihat Sehun yang mendekat kearahnya. Uh-oh Jongin memang jomblo sejak lahir tapi bukan berarti Jongin benar-benar buta dalam urusan seperti ini.

Jongin tahu pasti apa yang hendak Sehun lakukan.

Setengah gugup setengah antusias, Jongin tanpa sadar menanti-nanti bibir Sehun untuk mendarat di miliknya yang entah Sehun yang sengaja pelan-pelan atau memang semuanya terasa seperti _slow motion_.

Begitu bibir Sehun menempel pada milik Jongin, kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di perut Jongin _-dia dulu sering mengejek kalau perempuan berkata nonsense saat merasakan kupu-kupu diperut mereka dan damn Jongin merasakannya sekarang._

Mata Jongin secara otomatis terpejam dan napasnya tanpa sadar semakin ditahan seolah Jongin hanya benar-benar ingin merasakan bibir Sehun dan detak jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu. Beberapa saat mereka masih diam sebelum Jongin merasakan bibir Sehun bergerak. Bibirnya terbuka dan-

"FUCK!" Jongin terlonjak kaget saat umpatan keras terdengar di penjuru ruangan sesudah terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh dan nyala hijau terang dari ujung kamar Sehun.

" _HOLY SHIT!_ AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGGUNAKAN FLOO POWDER LA-OH, OOPS." Sehun tahu pasti suara siapa itu.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Tch," Sehun berdecak lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan menoleh. Benar saja dugaannya, orang kurang ajar yang menerobos ke kamarnya adalah Kris dan Tao. Cih, padahal Sehun bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa. Baru menempel dan-Ah sudahlah.

"Tidak bisakah kalian lewat pintu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap tajam Kris dan Tao.

"Err.. maaf?" Kata Tao sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Sehun hanya mendengus sambil memutar matanya marah.

"Kalau aku tahu kau sedang mencium seseorang di ranjangmu aku akan lebih memilih lewat pintu dan memeluk ibumu." Sanggahan Tao secara tidak langsung membuat pipi Jongin memerah. SEHUN SUNBAE MENCIUMNYA DIATAS TEMPAT TIDUR OH TUHAN!

"Jongin?" Tanya Kris saat melihat siapa yang duduk di tempat tidur Sehun, dibalik selimut Sehun, memakai sweater Sehun, dan dicium oleh Sehun barusan. _Well_ , Kris kira dia bisa menyebut usaha menjodohkannya sukses.

"Annyeong Kris sunbae, Zitao sunbae." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum canggung. Mati dia! Ini sama saja dengan kepergok telanjang. _Hell_ , terpegok telanjang bahkan lebih baik. Nah ini, kalau sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengar _-yang pastinya akan menyebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah karena, yah, siapapun tahu kalau Baekhyun tukang gosip-_ habislah hari-hari tenangnya di sekolah.

Kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat karena tidak satupun yang membuka suara.

"Jadi..?" Mulai Kris canggung.

"Err, aku rasa aku akan," Jongin melirik kearah Sehun yang juga meliriknya balik. "Membantu bibi menyiapkan makan malam." Katanya lalu bangun dari kasur Sehun dan berlari kecil kearah pintu, setelah bertukar tatapan misterius _-menurut Tao-_ dengan Sehun, Jongin menghilang di balik pintu.

Ayah Sehun datang sesaat sebelum makan malam. Jongin tidak menyangka kalai ternyata ayah Sehun termasuk orang ramah jika dibanding dengan penampilan mengintimidasinya. Mereka makan malam bersama setelah itu dengan Kris dan Zitao juga yang langsung pamit begitu makan malam selesai.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan ayahnya pergi mandi meninggalkan Jongin dan Ibu Sehun berbincang-bincang mengenai Quidditch dengan atusiasnya lalu dilanjut menonton siaran ulang Quidditch cup yang terbaru. Sudah lama Ibu Sehun tidak mendapat teman ngobrol tentang Quidditch.

Setelah menonton pertandingan Quidditch dengan keluarga Sehun, Jongin kembali ke kamar Sehun dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang kelihatannya sudah tertidur.

Jongin menarik selimut Sehun sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya, biasanya kalau jam segini Jongin sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi. Tapi kali ini, bahkan dibalik selimut hangat Sehun dia tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun sunbae?" Jongin tidak tahu Sehun benar-benar tidur atau tidak.

"Sehun sunbae?" ulang Jongin lagi.

Tidak mendapat jawaban Jongin menghela napas dan menarik kembali selimut yang disibakkannya saat memanggil Sehun.

"Hmm?" Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan mata Sehun yang masih terpejam. Tadi Sehun kan yang menjawab?

"Kau ingin ngomong apa tidak?" Kata Sehun lagi kali ini sambil membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Jongin. Kan benar dugaan Jongin kalau Sehun sebenarnya belum tidur.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sunbae." Kata Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Tentang?" Tanya Sehun memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Keluargamu menyukai Quidditch, sunbae tadi juga bilang tidak benar-benar menbenci Quidditch, lalu keluarga sunbae kaget saat mengetahui aku bermain Quidditch. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Kau lihat ibuku kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Mengingat dirimu biasanya, kau pasti juga bertanya-tanya kan apa yang terjadi pada ibuku?" Tanya Sehun lagi membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Apa dia semudah itu dibaca?

"Maaf sunbae aku tidak-"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sehun. "Kau penasarankan?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya sambil mengangguk.

"Keluargaku menyukai Quidditch seperti yang kau tahu. Ibuku dulu pemain Quidditch," mata Jongin membulat, Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak berbohong saat aku bilang aku tidak membenci Quidditch. Faktanya aku berencana masuk tim dulu. Tapi beberapa bulan sebelum aku masuk Hogwart ibuku mengikuti pertandingan. Hari itu hujan sangat deras, tapi dia tidak mau berhenti." Kata Sehun sambil menerawang.

"Lalu kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan ibuki tidak pernah bisa berjalan." Jongin makin mmebulatkan matanya.

"Jadi ibumu.."

"Dokter maupun tabib manapun tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Aku belajar ramuan dengan keras setelah itu, berharap suatu saat bisa menyembuhkan ibuku." Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Semua karena permainan itu, dan ibuku masih mencintainya seolah tidak terjadi apapun padanya."

"Kau. Kau benar-benar seperti ibuku." Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin. "Dan aku takut terjadi hal yang sama. Maafkan aku Jongin, aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa yang aku katakan waktu itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak tidak.. Aku juga salah.." lirih Jongin.

"Aku tidak membenci Quidditch. Dan aku tidak melarangmu untuk terus bermain Quidditch. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati, banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"I-iya." Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sekarang tidurlah. Selamat malam Jongin." Kata Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin yang masih terdiam.

Beberapa menit terdiam Jongin kembali membuka matanya. "Sehun sunbae," Jongin tidak tahu Sehun sudah tidur atau belum tapi Jongin merasa harus mengatakan ini sekarang. "Kau mungkin tidak membenci Quidditch tapi kau juga tidak menyukainya. Dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu menyukainya." Jongin langsung berbalik ikut memunggungi Sehun setelah mengatakannya tidak menyadari senyuman tipis Sehun.

"Aku akan menunggunya."

* * *

"Terima kasih, seonsaengnim." Bungkuk Jongin sopan sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Victoria yang memberinya senyuman lembut. Tubuh Jongin langsung merosot begitu pintu tertutup, Jongin memegang surat itu dalam pelukannya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah liburan natal dan tahun baru Jongin disiksa oleh hyung-hyungnya dan Sehun sebulan penuh. Mulai dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi Jongin memegang buku kemanapun. Selama sebulan itu Jongin hanya belajar dan terus belajar, tidak ada Quidditch, tidak ada berjalan-jalan ke kota, tidak ada komik, Jongin bahkan dilarang bermain boardgame! Benar-benar neraka!

Setelah satu bulan di neraka, Jongin harus menerima lagi satu minggu penuh siksaan. OWLs berjalan satu minggu penuh dan Jongin benar-benar berpikir dia akan gila, atau setidaknya menjadi botak karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Tapi disinilah Jongin sekarang memegang erat amplopnya dan berharap usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Huuuuh," Jongin menghembuskan napas panjang. "Tenang Jongin. Tenang. Kau sudah berusaha, pasti ada hasilnya." Jongin lagi-lagi menghirup napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Dan terus melakukannya berulang kali.

"Bagaimana Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau luluskan hyung? Kau harus lulus!" Kali ini Taehyung.

"Kalau sampai nilaimu masih kurang habislah kita." Jongin tidak tahu itu siapa. Minhyuk? Namjoon? Jongin bahkan tidak peduli itu siapa.

"Kau belum membuka suratmu?" Pekik Baekhyun, Jongin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu buka, apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku takut.." Jongin mendongak menatap anggota asramanya yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

"Sini aku bantu." Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya meminta tapi bukannya memberikan amplopnya Jongin malah memeluknerat-erat sambil menggeleng keras-keras lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan memberitahu Sehun sunbae dulu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya karena Jongin hanya bergumam.

"Maaf! Maaf! Biarkan aku lewat!" Kata Jongin menerobos kerumunan disekitarnya-yang sebagian besar anggota Quidditch.

"YA! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Teriak Baekhyun mulai masuk mode ibu-ibunya.

"MEMBERITAHU SEHUN SUNBAE!" Teriak Jongin balik.

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR! KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMBERITAHU KAMI DULU! KIM JONGIN! YA!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU MOM! AKU SEGERA KEMBALI!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MOM, HITAM!" Jongin tertawa sambil terus berlari ke ruangan Sehun. Tapi semakin dekat dengan ruangan Sehun tawanya mulai pudar dan rasa gugupnya mulai menyelimutinya lagi.

Setelah sampai Jongin menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu ruangan Sehun.

Seperti biasanya, Sehun berada di ruangannya. Membaca buku di tempat yang sama dengan posisi yang sama seperti biasanya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sehun mengangkat alisnya dengan maksud bertanya, Jongin juga menyerahkan suratnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa diberikan padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Yah, karena sunbae yang membantuku aku jadi merasa sunbaelah orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu." Balas Jongin.

"Baiklah," kata Sehun menarik surat itu dari tangan Jongin bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menutup matanya erat-erat lalu samar-samar mendengar suara kertas yang disobek.

"Bagaimana?"

"Belum aku baca."

Jongin akhirnya menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya gelisah.

"Hmm," gumam Sehun.

"Hmm apa?" Tanya Jongin tidak sabaran. Sehun diam.

"Sunbae jangan diam saja! Katakan padaku nilai ramuanku bagus atau setidaknya katakan aku lulus!" Sehun tetap diam.

"Sehun sunbae~" Jongin mulai merengek.

"Sehun sun-"

CUP.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban Jongin malah mendapat ciuman dari Sehun, di bibir. Mata Jongin membelalak karena kaget lalu perlahan terpejam lagi saat merasakan bibir Sehun mulai melumat miliknya.

Bibir Jongin bergerak pelan dan malu-malu membalas ciuman Sehun. Merasakan tangan Sehun yang berada dipinggangnya menarik Jongin mendekat, Jongin ikut mengangkat tangannya meremas bahu Sehun. Napas Jongin mulai terengah tapi Jongin tidak ingin berhenti. Jujur saja, masa bodoh dengan nilainya sekarang.

"Enghh..."

Beberapa kecupan lagi setelah mendengar erangan Jongin, Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatap Jongin yang sedang terengah.

"Sunbae apa-"

Bukan lagi wajah Sehun tapi kertas nilainya kini yang terpampang di hadapannya. Mata Jongin langsung mencari-cari kolom nilai ramuannya.

"Bohong.." bisik Jongin mendongak ke Sehun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat."

Senyum Jongin langsung mengembang dan dirinya melompat menerjang Sehun, hampir membuat mereka berdua terjembap ke tanah.

"Nilaiku sempurna! Ya Tuhan! Katakan ini bukan mimpi!" Kata Jongin memeluk Sehun sambil melompat-lompat.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin lalu dengan kerasnya mencubit kedua pipi Jongin.

"AW AWW!"

"Sakit?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Mimpi?" Jongin menggeleng membuat Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan cubitannya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mencubit pipiku sekeras itu. Sakit tahu!" Ambek Jongin mengelus kedua pipinya yang dia yakin saat ini pasti merah.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku." Kedua tangan Jongin ditarik turun lalu merasakan Sehun mengecup kedua sisi pipinya singkat. Kali ini Jongin yakin pipinya memerah bukan karena dicubit.

"Aku terbaik di angkatanku di pelajaran ramuan. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak akan malu menunjukkan pacarku ke orang-orang." Jongin berkedip-kedip bingung mendapat _wink_ dan senyum dari Sehun yang sekalang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tidak malu apa? Menunjukkan apa...?" gumam Jongin sebelum matanya terbelalak kaget.

"AKU APA?!" Pekik Jongin yang dibalas kekehan dari Sehun.

"SUNBAE JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Jongin lari mengejar Sehun yang bergumam sambil tersenyum. Dan jujur melihat Sehun yang berkali-kali tersenyum dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam membuat Jongin takut... dan berdebar-debar.

. . .

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Kau memberiku ramuan cinta ya?"

"Kalau memang iya, aku pasti berbicara pada nisan sekarang. Atau jangan-jangan sunbae yang memberiku ramuan cinta?"

"Kau benar. Sekarang katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintai Sehun sunbae."

"Bagus. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Toki's corner:**

AKU BALIIIIK~ Haha setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa bertahan melewati neraka(re:kelas 12)

Ini sebenernya ff udah nganggur lama banget di draft dan nggak kelar-kelar, terinspirasi dari ff sekai atau mungkin lebih ke kaihun/? yang aku baca lupa kapan dan lupa dimana lol. Sebenernya aku niatnya apdetnya entar mepet lebaran sekalian apdet ff lain tapi karena ada berita u-know-what aku seneng banget sampe ga nahan(PUJA KERANG AJAIB!)

Sorry not sorry tapi aku beneran seneng sampe semangat ngetik, semalem suntuk aku nyeleseinnya lol.

Dan mumpung lagi nganggur nunggu pengumuman sbmptn aku rencananya mau bikin oneshoot sambil nyelesein utang-utang sebelumnya. _Rencananya_. Tapi yah doain aja imajinasi ngalir terus dan wb pergi. Jujur aku kurang puas sama ff ini karna ngetiknya cepet-cepet jadi aku ngerasa plotnya terburu-buru dan maaf banget kalo ff ini banyak kekurangan dan typo, gak sempet edit saking senengnya.

Btw, update ffn susah banget. Disini block, disana block ini ff udah siap dari kemaren tapi karena gabisa uploadnya jadi lama deh yang punya tips kasih tau aku plis.

Anyways, semangat puasa!

 **P.S.**

 ***: mantra untuk membuat benda jadi portkey**

 ****: benda yang berfungsi sebagai perantara/? untuk teleportasi**


End file.
